narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ozora
Shadow Clone Technique,Multiple Shadow Clone Technique,Dharma Power: Silhouette,Dharma Power Barrier: Auspicious Sign,Body Flicker Technique,Body Replacement Technique,Silent Killing,Manji Formation,Cloak of Invisibility Technique,Murderous Grasp,Wire Bind,Wire Cage Dharma Power Seal,Dharma Power Sealing Technique: Sen no Rikyū,Adamantine Sealing Chains,Unsealing Technique,Enclosing Technique Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique,Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall,Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique,Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique,Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique,Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin,Earth Release: Bullet Rock Technique,Earth Release: Devouring Earth,Earth Release: Earth Dome,Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet,Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness,Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot,Earth Release: Fissure,Earth Release: Golem Technique,Earth Release: Mud Wolves Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder,Lightning Release Shadow Clone,Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration,Lightning Release: Lariat,Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang,Lightning Release: Purple Electricity,Lightning Release: Thunderbolt,Chidori,Chidori Senbon,Chidori Sharp Spear Genjutsu: Shut Down, Chakra Ghost Technique Wind Release: Great Breakthrough,Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools,Wind Release: Air Bullets,Wind Release: Bursting Compressed Air,Wind Release: Divine Wind,Wind Release: Pressure Damage,Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale,Wind Release: Gale Palm,Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere,Wind Release: Vacuum Wave,Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale, Cactus Genjutsu,Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique,Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique,Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique,Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique,Demonic Illusion: Flower Mist Multi-Size Technique,Super: Human Bullet Tank,Super Multi-Size Technique,Partial Super Multi-Size Technique,Partial Multi-Size Technique,Butterfly Mode| casual theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lsn2tT5yTc| battle theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyr5YTd_8i8}} 'Big O ' (ビッグオー) born Ozora Uzumaki is a Sensor type shinobi that hails from both Konohagakure and Kumogakure. A former ANBU member for Konohagakure that has been gifted with the uncanny Hontai Sōsa KG and a unique dōjutsu along with his mastery of Earth, Wind, Lightning, Yin, and Yang chakra natures. Appearance O's skin, unlike any found within the shinobi world, has been marked with various tattoos that serve many purposes. From his neck down has been known to be covered in tattoos, along with numerous war paint patterns on his face similar to those within the Inuzuka Clan. Each tattoo plays a part in his ninjutsu. Even though he is no longer with the ANBU, O continues to wear his Kitsune like mask with the intentions of keeping his face a mystery to outsiders. Usually sporting different colored tank tops or plain shirts that match his usually black pants. Along his pants he wears three belts; a black one around his hips with a Kumogakure forehead protector as a buckle, a red one that hangs slightly below the black one with a Konohagakure forehead protector and spikes that surround the belt, and finally he has a purple belt that hangs the lowest with his elements engraved in a blank forehead protector. The man is hardly known to wear shoes usually wearing bandages that cover his feet and ankles. He also has spiked black hair that has been placed in a ponytail, which stretches to the middle of his back. O, as a Ninja Monk, wears an attire that is rather unconventional for a standard Shinobi. He wears a khaki kosode with a long V-neck that exposes some of his chest. Over his kosode he wears a brown haori on the left side of his body that goes down to his calves. Over his waist he wears a sash made out of tiger fur, with a red obi sash over this to fasten the attire to his body. In addition, he wears dark brown, baggy pants that go down to his ankles, albeit are covered with white tabi that are worn with a pair of waraji. On his forearms he wears dark brown armguards, as well as a beaded necklace. Currently, after finally master both his KG and Dojutsu, O used his abilities to retain a child-like appearance. He now sports silver hair with bangs that hang over the sides of his face. His eyes remain a crimson color due to his dojutsu being almost constantly activate. Despite regressing to a younger version of himself, his abilities have been stated to still be there albeit lessened due to the chakra suppression necklace he wears. O can also been seen a lip piercing that connects to his earring with a small chain. His tattoos once covering his arms have also been removed, only ones that remain are covering his chest, back, forearms, and shoulders. He also has a spiked labret piercing. As for his attire, O wears a simple sleeveless zipped up shirt, with the Uzumaki and Senju Clan symbol on the back, baggy shorts with numerous pockets filled with various scrolls and gum, lastly he wears shinobi boots that stretch to his lower calves. O usually has a cheerful look on his face though due to him being easily bored, he has a uncaring look most of the time. The male is also known to have a biwa and small framed keytar, both of which can be used for ninjutsu. Background Personality In his life as a ninja, he is known to not waste a single movement; never doing anything without reason. He is very perceptive when it comes to analyzing techniques and battle situations. His shining personality trait is his determination and drive to never give up and to fight for his loved ones and his village to the death. One of his reasons for wanting to be an important figure is because he loves his village and it's people very much, making him somewhat of a patriot. In his younger days, he was shown to be rather lazy when it came to strenuous work, a trait which has lessened, but still remains in his early adult days. He has always had an interest in gaining knowledge, and therefore loves to read. On a side note, O inherited a childish a perverted nature from his father. On numerous occasion's, he would be found snooping around the bathing area of the kunoichi. Using his dojutsu to get a better view of what was going on. His perversion led his mother to tell him that he would never get a woman acting the way he acts. O however doesn't believe this seeing how his father, a master pervert, married her. Abilities Ninjutsu O's use of Ninjutsu have varied over the years due to his learning capabilities. He in turn mastered a vast number of techniques, he is also proficient in several nature transformations, those being Wind and Lightning release. During his adulthood O began to dabble with non elemental ninjutsu, in turn creating a ninja art involving gum and later advancing his Ink based ninjutsu. His Gum based ninja art has shown a relation towards Rubber ninjutsu, Kidōmaru's Spider ninjutsu, and also Utakata's Soap bubble techniques. O has claimed to have further advanced his affinity with Ink into something along the same principle. He has dubbed this release Peintosutairu (ペイントスタイル, Paint Style), with this his drawing incorporate color with whatever he draws thus giving his creations a more artistic feel. After gaining years under his belt while furthering his arsenal of ninjutsu, he developed a way to use ninjutsu with his Biwa instead of the traditional handsigns. Space Time Ninjutsu While being trained in various areas that a shinobi should have in their arsenal, he learned some space time ninjutsu. At first he was taught the basic fundamentals, later doing research on his own during his free time. After he gained better control of his chakra, this area along with the others greatly began to increase. So far he has created one unnamed Space time technique that can speed up the aging process of anything he touches. With the knowledge and training he has received it has been noted that he holds potential in this field of ninjutsu. Fūinjutsu Hailing from the Uzumaki clan, O is blessed with great talent and knowledge of fūinjutsu. Early in his life he trained in the art of fuinjutsu with his mother. According to his mother he was a natural after perfecting the basics such as the Generic Sealing Technique and Unsealing Technique as well as several high techniques such as the such as the Chakra Draining Seal, Contract Seal and the Uzumaki Sealing Technique. After his mother's death, O began training harder in the arts. Like many members of the Uzumaki Clan, O possesses unique chains. This technique molds O's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets — foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. Using these chains, O could also erect a barrier strong enough to prevent anyone or anything from entering or leaving the perimeter defined by the chains. Taijutsu O is a skilled, self-taught boxer due to watching his father compete and has been heavily trained in the ninja arts by various tutors, who helped him control his powers and taught him valuable fighting techniques with stealth, vanishing, to even chakra control. O is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. O's fighting style blends Boxing with Ninjutsu, Judo, Aikido and other disciplines to varying degrees. O has been trained in various martial arts ever since he turned 7, assisted by various private tutors and even his father who was a martial artist himself, O is an extraordinary martial artist. He has proven himself to be at expert level. Agility O's agility, a combination of balance and bodily coordination, is simply superb due to the physical energies coursing throughout every cell in his body. Because of the strength of his connective tissues and tendons, they are able to withstand much more stress than a normal shinobi's, allowing O to move in a multitude of ways without worry of injuring them in the middle of a motion. With this natural enhancement, he can instantaneously shift motions entirely, effectively dodge attacks point blank, swing from most surfaces and other gymnastic feats consisting of back-flips, somersaults and cartwheels. Derived from his agility, he has a noticeable sense of balance that allows him to successfully balance on most objects regardless of how unstable they may be. Strength In addition to his level of endurance, O inherited his mother’s monstrous chakra enhanced strength and explosive quickness and speed. Incidentally, O possesses the same amount of his mother’s strength, to the same potency making it equally as dangerous. Similar to her, a simply jab on the ground can erect fissure wide enough to swallow entire humans, break bones with a simple jab and launch the heaviest of objects across a room without working very much at all. Sensory Abilities O possesses an extrasensory "danger" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his enhanced senses, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. It appears to be an almost psychic response to a wide variety of phenomenas (everything from falling safest to speeding projectiles to thrown punches), which are given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his danger-sense to react with painful intensity. Using his danger-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, he can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His danger-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when O is distracted. The danger-sense even react to those who O does not consider to be a threat. O can choose to ignore his danger-sense, and fatigue will diminish its effectiveness. O's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "danger-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the fight or flight syndrome . With this his time in the ANBU earned him a special place within secretive and dangerous missions. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu O is basically a swordsman primarily built for speed and agility, therefore his training consisted of training to harness these innate abilities and hone them to extraordinary levels. O is an extremely versatile Shinobi when it comes down to Kenjutsu. He is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows him to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit his needs in combat. He is capable of wielding two different weapons with ease in combat. He is a masterful most sword related technique like the Samurai Sabre Technique. Bojutsu O can make use of staffs very proficiently, using one edge of the staff to defend and the other edge to quickly counter attack the enemy, using this weapon O aims at breaking the enemy's bones and incapacitating them. the spinning movements of his staff are incredibly fast and very hard to keep up with which he uses to confuse his enemies, and to also generate much more power behind his attacks. Quotes Trivia *''O's mother was apart of Ranmaru's Unnamed Clan while his father was both an Uzumaki and Senju.'' *''His named changed from Ozora to Big O or plainly O while he lived in Kumogakure, originally being nickname that stuck with him.'' *''If Big O had a databook, it would say:'' **''O's favorite color is purple'' **''If he was a Canon character, he would like to fight A, Kakashi Hatake, Menma, and Obito Uchiha'' **''O has a sweet tooth, hence the development of his Gum based ninjutsu.'' *''Oddly enough because of his genetics, his hair naturally fluctuates between red and black.''